Whiterose
Whiterose, also known as Minister Zhi Zhang, is the main antagonist of the USA Network drama series Mr. Robot and is both the leader of the Chinese hacker group the Dark Army and the Chinese Minister of State Security. She is a transgender woman who is shown in the series as a woman under her Whiterose persona and a man as Minister Zhang. Zhang's true motivations are currently unknown. However, she appears to act in the interest of the Chinese state, coordinating a series of terrorist attacks to destroy American conglomerate E-Corp and to ensure a United Nations proposition that allows for a Chinese-led annexation of the Democratic Republic of the Congo is approved. She is portrayed by B. D. Wong of Law & Order: SVU fame, who also played Hugo Strange in Gotham, Henry Wu in Jurassic World, and the voice of Godspeed on The Flash. Biography Early life As a young woman in 1982, while dressed as her male persona Minister Zhang, she was in a relationship with a Chinese man named Chen. Whiterose is working as a translator for a Chinese executive making a deal with some Americans and goes down to have a drink with the executives while Chen waits in their hotel room. When she comes back, Chen sees Whiterose in a dress her mom used to wear, and he calls her beautiful. Earlier that day, Whiterose and Chen had talked about how Whiterose most likely will become an ambassador in the US, which would be perfect as it would mean that they could move there and be themselves, Whiterose being transgender wasn't very accepted in the society they currently lived in and in the USA it would most likely be more accepted. Chen had been forced into marriage by his father but didn't truly love the woman his father had chosen. He was planning on leaving them when Whiterose was going to become an ambassador in the USA. During a party that Whiterose and Chen are at, Whiterose gets to know that she won't get the job as an ambassador but is granted the job as Minister of State Security of China, which she can't say no to. This makes Chen upset, but Whiterose tries making him happy by telling him that she can change the acceptance of transgender people from the inside. They kiss, and Chen looks happy again. But then he grabs a knife and screams that the world will never be good enough, before committing suicide by slitting his own throat. The blood spills at some white roses that Chen gave Whiterose, and that's how Whiterose came to be. Seven years later, in 1989, following the collapse of the Soviet Union, Whiterose founded a cabal organization known as the Deus Group. The group consists of the most powerful people in the world and uses E Corp as a front for their activities. Since then, Whiterose and Deus have been pulling strings in the world and basically rules it. One of the major world events that Whiterose is behind is Donald Trump being elected for president, as it would help her accomplish her goals. Season 1 The vigilante hacking organization Dark Army, lead by Whiterose, is planning on cooperating with the vigilante hacking organization Fsociety to perform an attack on the corrupt company E Corp. The attack is known as 5/9, and would damage the company significantly. But eventually the Dark Army withdrew from the attack. In order to get them back again, Fscociety's ringleader Elliot Alderson arranges a meeting with Whiterose to convince her that the Dark Army should participate in the operation. After their three minute conversation, the Dark Army do participate in the attack, and they begin the hack. But as it is revealed, Whiterose is exactly what Fsociety are trying to destroy, "the top one of the one percent", the people who basically rule the world and make it corrupt. The Dark Army is used to make sure that no other vigilante hacking group forms and becomes powerful enough to take her down. At the end of season 1, Whiterose is shown together with Phillip Price, the CEO of E Corp at a party in a big mansion. They talk about some business, before Whiterose brings up a lawsuit concerning the Washington Township Plant scandal, which occurred when toxic waste started leaking out of the plant due to lack of security, which ended up in 26 deaths. Whiterose tells Price that she knows who is behind the lawsuit. Price responds by saying that he'll get the person behind it to stop the lawsuit as he usually does. Season 2 Season 3 Whiterose is now working on a secret project known as "Stage 2". It is unknown how the operation will be done, but it is supposed to obliterate E Corp. Whiterose manipulates Mr. Robot and Angela Moss, two people who work against E Corp, into financing the attack and cooperating with her. Due to Mr. Robot's involvement, his right-hand Tyrell Wellick also plays a big part in the attack. However, as Mr. Robot is just a more extremist second personality of schizophrenic hacker Elliot Alderson, who is against Stage 2 and believes that it will have horrible effects, Angela starts psychologically abusing Elliot in order to get Mr. Robot as the permanent personality as it would mean that Stage 2 has a higher chance of happening. When Whiterose and her associates carry out Stage 2, Mr. Robot realizes that it consists of blowing up an E Corp office which would result in a bunch of deaths. Therefore, Mr. Robot and Elliot try to negate Stage 2. At first it seems like they succeeded, only to realize that Stage 2 is even worse than that; it targets tens to hundreds of E Corp offices, resulting in thousands of deaths. When confronted by Phillip Price about this, Whiterose tells him that she did it to teach a lesson, as Angela's lawsuit against the Washington Township didn't stop although Price promised it to be stopped. Price calls her a sadistic fuck, before leaving. After this, Dark Army hitman León kidnaps former Fsociety members and hackers Mobley and Trenton and murders their friend who tried to escape. León then drives them to a Dark Army base where he leaves it to Whiterose to decide whether they should die or not. Whiterose orders the Dark Army soldiers to murder the two, with the point being of framing Iran for Stage 2, with Mobley and Trenton being from Iran. In the final episode, Whiterose has her FBI contact Santiago kidnap Darlene Alderson, Elliot's sister. In the process he kidnaps FBI Agent Dom Dipierro as she was at the same place as them. Dark Army hitman Irving drives Elliot to the place that Santiago is going as well. They are taken to a barn not far from Irving's house. Elliot and Darlene walk into the barn, while Irving, Santiago and Dom walk a bit away from there. Irving ends up murdering Santiago and blackmails Dom into taking Santiago's place as an FBI mole. Whiterose's right-hand Grant is preparing on murdering Darlene and Elliot, until León pulls out a gun and shoots the other Dark Army agents around them after Elliot tells Whiterose that he can help her with one of her projects. Whiterose calls Grant on his phone and tells him that he isn't worthy of seeing the results of the project she's working on, but that she will tell him when it's done, before telling him that she loves him. Grant reacts to this by stating "take care of Angela" and then committing suicide. Season 4 After Stage 2, Angela felt an immense guilt knowing that she participated in an attack that resulted in thousands of deaths, as she wasn't aware of how big the attack would be. Price has a meeting with her, eventually revealing that he is her biological father. Now that she knows how much destruction Stage 2 caused, Angela is out to get vengeance on the Dark Army, but Price tries to convince her to stop it. After their discussion is over, Price walks away. A group of Dark Army hitmen show up from behind and murder Angela, angering Price who has now had enough of Whiterose and the Dark Army. He decides to cooperate with Elliot Alderson to take down Whiterose, so he gives him information about how Whiterose founded the Deus Group, a group consisting of the world's most powerful individuals used to finance corrupt activities all over the world. Whiterose's purpose with this was to finance a project of her own, which not even Price knows what it truly is about. Whiterose talks with her new assistant, Wang Shu, about Elliot cooperating with them. But they come to the conclusion that Elliot is unreliable and that they are better off without his help. Price confronts Whiterose in a big room, most likely her own house, and tells her that he is resigning as CEO of E Corp, meaning that they have to find a new CEO. Whiterose tells him that it isn't possible, but Price tells her otherwise. After Price leaves the room, Whiterose pushes a big christmas tree in the room down out of anger. The day after, Whiterose talks with Shu and tells her to have a Deus Group meeting arranged tomorrow, as Price is resigning. She comes up with the idea of Tyrell Wellick becoming the new CEO, which Shu initially disagrees with but has to accept. In the sixth episode, Whiterose is shown having a discussion with Shu again. Shu tells Whiterose that Darlene has been put in custody, which was orchestrated by them, and now it's time to deal with Elliot. Whiterose disagrees, instead, she believes that they should convince Elliot that her project is going to make the world a better place and that they are in the end on the same side. In the ninth episode, Whiterose and Price are having a meeting. Whiterose has discovered that Elliot and Price cooperated with each other. He has two choices; if he tells her now what their plans were, he will die peacefully in his sleep, at home - if not, then it'll be quicker and perhaps brutal. Price doesn't reveal it. Whiterose starts talking about how Tyrell is doing well at the Deus meeting as the up and coming CEO of E Corp. But Price responds that it can't be like that as Tyrell isn't even there, which Shu confirms, which angers Whiterose. Elliot calls Price while in his Mr. Robot persona, which Whiterose answers. Whiterose tells him that if he stops going against her and the Deus Group, then Whiterose will reveal something about Angela, who was supposedly murdered by Dark Army soldiers. Whiterose tries convincing Mr. Robot that Angela never died and is still very much alive, but as Elliot saw the picture of Angela's dead body, he knows she is lying. Darlene films a Fsociety video where she tells the world about Deus Group and how it rules the world. She also reveals the location of the current meeting going on as well as private files. The video is broadcasted on the news, which angers Whiterose when she sees it. Deus members start escaping the meeting to avoid all attention, and hang up when Whiterose calls them. Whiterose and Price walk out of the museum they are in. When walking down the stairs, Price suddenly stops and starts talking about Angela. How she lives on in those who cared for her. This before revealing that the Deus Group's bank accounts are being overdrawn until there is no money left, thanks to Elliot's hacking. Whiterose's project is no more, it is destroyed. There is no chance of it becoming reality, as she has no money. Whiterose initially laughs, not believing what she is seeing. But when she realizes just how real it is, Whiterose goes insane and grabs a gun from one of her henchmen. She shoots Price multiple times to make sure he is dead, in front of tens of random people walking on the sidewalk. Back in her residence, policemen can be heard hitting at the front door. They want her to open the door and surrender, but she doesn't, so they open the door and start shooting. But Whiterose had prepared a bunch of Dark Army henchmen who shot the policemen in order to let their master escape. When Elliot walks to the Washington Township Plant, he is taken into some sort of chamber by some Dark Army henchmen. Whiterose appears and tries to get Elliot to understand her project. Her project is elaborated on, as it is to open up the doors to parallel universes, which is according to her a better universe. She states that her motive always has been to create a better world, where people can be what they want to be, as throughout her life she has suffered due to not being allowed to be who she wants to be. Elliot doesn't believe her and sees her primary motive as hate against humanity rather than a will to make a better and fairer world. Whiterose responds by laughing and saying that Elliot shouldn't be talking about others hating people, as he's "Mr. Fsociety". Elliot responds by admitting that he hates people, but that he still acknowledges that there are good people, which is why he won't give up on the world they're living in. Whiterose's watch starts sounding the alarm, which means that the machine she has been working on is absorbing all the power in the plant, resulting in a meltdown. The machine will place Elliot in the parallel universe, and Elliot will see "what Angela saw". The real point of Whiterose's machine was to nuke the world and have people enter the parallel universe. Elliot calls out Whiterose on the plan, seeing as it is completely insane and most likely wouldn't work. Whiterose pulls out a gun from a box and points it at Elliot, stating "all I ever wanted, Elliot, was your belief" and that "he decides". She then points the gun at her head and commits suicide. Elliot is placed in a game named "exit", which Whiterose made for him. It is supposed to show Elliot the parallel universe, most likely in order to brainwash him into completing Whiterose's cause after her suicide. It is unknown if "exit" really was the parallel universe, or if it was something else. Gallery Minister Zhang.jpg Whiterose.jpg Category:Mastermind Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Non-Action Category:Terrorists Category:Traitor Category:Enigmatic Category:Leader Category:Big Bads Category:Wealthy Category:Sadists Category:Tyrants Category:Sophisticated Category:In Love Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Destroyers Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Vandals Category:Defilers Category:Female Category:Vengeful Category:Evil from the Past Category:Warlords Category:Tragic Category:Neutral Evil Category:Anarchist Category:Crime Lord Category:Charismatic Category:Blackmailers Category:Successful Category:Extravagant Category:Mongers Category:Crackers Category:Misanthropes Category:Homicidal Category:Trickster Category:Master Orator Category:Muses Category:Dark Messiah Category:Saboteurs Category:Businessmen Category:Oppressors Category:Supremacists Category:Alter-Ego Category:Suicidal Category:Obsessed Category:God Wannabe Category:Disciplinarians Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Control Freaks Category:Nihilists Category:Conspirators Category:Cataclysm Category:Delusional Category:Strategic Category:Cult Leaders Category:Deceased Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Jingoists